Kushowapedia:Rules
Welcome to the Kushowapedia. This Wikia strives to be user-friendly for all ages. So please, no matter if you're registered or unregistered, follow these rules: Our Wiki is here to be enjoyed by everyone. As such, we as the staff promise to do our best to keep it clean, interesting and free of vandalism. For everyone's sake, we promise to try and treat all issues fairly, and to treat all our users the same way, and we ask that you do too. Have fun! ~~The Staff of the Kushowapedia General Rules # As per Wikia's guidelines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be ban, whether they use an unregistered or registered account. If you are under 12 you can still view the wiki as a Guest. Be sure to ask a parent before going online! Note: This wiki may have content that may be unsuitable for kids. # Strictly no spamming, replacing pages, adding fake pages. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being ban, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be permanently be ban. There is no such thing as a alt here. So, a user like this should not exist. # And absolutely no vandalism allowed! # If you are unfamiliar with the formatting while editing a page, ask an admin for help. We would much rather help you than to fix a page that was ruined by formatting errors. # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. For example, posting a photo showing someone's face without knowing that it's against their privacy. # No removing items from either galleries or transcripts. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No disrespect towards anyone. (Including yourself.) # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # If you are thinking of conducting an external interview, please seek staff permission before contacting the interviewee on the Wiki's behalf. # No threatening or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) Image Rules # All images must relate to the Kushowa videos in some way. # Do not upload fan-made images. # When uploading more than one image to a page, please try to edit the page you're uploading them to one time only. In other words, add all of the pictures you want to upload and then save the page. This will save the admins some time when going through the recent changes. # When uploading videos from Kushowa Reacts Videos, Kushowa Plays Video Games or Kushowa Live Streaming into an infobox, please make sure to capture the title from the video. # Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. # Make sure that the image you want to upload isn't already. In other words don't upload duplicates. If you upload a duplicate image because your's is better quality than the old one, tell an admin the reason and the admin will keep the one he deems to be better and delete the other. Video Rules # When uploading videos from Kushowa Series, for example: Kushowa Reacts to Mariotale - If Mario was in...Undertale. or Characters Play. When there are different parts of the same video, please put them on a separate page. # Don't upload duplicate videos. # Do not upload any fan made videos. The only videos that are allowed here are official videos Kushowa Reacts Videos, Kushowa Plays Video Games, or Kushowa Live Streaming. The only exception to this rule is the "Video of the Week", featured on the main page. Talk Page/Message Wall rules # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user talk page/message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from article talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # Article talk pages, like the template header at the top states, are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. Blog/Article Comment/Message Wall Rules # All blog posts must pertain to Characters or Videos in a way. # Nothing overly personal or pointless should even be considered worthy of a blog post. (Pointless subjects include but are not limited to: Games, number of edits one has, spam from other websites, certain types of polls, announcing an acquisition to your collection, etc.) # Blog comments must keep on topic as the blog post dictates. # Comments left on blogs must be longer than one word and must say more than just "I like this", "This is cool", etc. # The Wikia wasn't created to be a blogging site, so keep blogging to a minimum. # No "test blogs" or "test comments" just for the sake of earning points. They are pointless and just clog up the activity feed. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. Off topic posts may be removed from talk pages. # While not mandatory, we are asking users to not change their signatures to only words. Signatures are required on talk pages to identify messages. And, if a user's signature doesn't link to their user page or user talk page, it makes it difficult to tell who left which post. # While not really a "rule", we ask that all members please remember to sign all talk pages comments with four tildes (~~~~). # Talk pages and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Please do not reply to comments and message threads that are old, Chances are that the comment or message thread that you are responding to has had its issue resolved, therefore replying to it isn't necessary. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. (Unless you get permission first) # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # Message walls are for brief conversations only. Any long communication should be carried out on chat or via private message on the Wiki's Forum. All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments, talk pages, and walls. Staff Rules As well as the above rules, the staff has other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: You MUST have 300 edits and cannot be banned. If you beg you will be in banned. # As well as the above rules, admins have other obligations to help keep the Wikia fair and clean at the same time. These include, but are not limited to: # All admins are required to contact/warn "offending" members before blocking them. This will give the member time to voice their reasons for his/her actions. But so that order is kept, there will only be three warnings ("strikes") before the member in question is ban for however long the admin in charge of the case sees fit. DISCLAIMER: This rule does not apply to users who: spam, vandalize, offend other users, users who are exceptionally rude, or unregistered users. all of whom can be immediately IP blocked. # A super majority (three-quarters or more) of all active admins have to agree upon a rule and its phrasing before it can be added. All active admins are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of the rule's proposal. - This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any rule can be passed. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # All active admins have to agree upon a rule and it's phrasing before it can be added. This way, all of the admins can add in their own ideas and no one can make the rules work to their personal advantage. If there is only one active admin, no changes may be made to the rules. # Before a user is granted admin or ChatMod status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate. # An admin is considered inactive after being away from the Wikia for three months. # or rules pertaining to chat, mods also get a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to images, IC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # For rules pertaining to comments, CC gets a vote. The procedure is otherwise followed as dictated above. # Before a user is granted admin status, all active admins have to agree upon the candidate, and are required to write a detailed report within ten days of their being notified of a user's candidacy. This does not apply if they are away, sick, or busy in real life. At least seven days must elapse after all reports have been written and reviewed before any candidate can be made an admin. # Prospective admins will intern for a one month (30 day) trial period. After that time, all previous admins will review the work of the candidate from that time and recast their vote. NOTE: Though the intern will have admin rights, they will not be considered a "full admin" until after the second vote. # The same system as described in the two preceding rules is also followed when mods, CC, and IC are promoted, with the exception being that all members of a particular staff position get to vote for others to be added into the same position. That is admins vote for all positions and mods vote for mods, CC for CC, and IC for IC. # Should a member of staff be away from the Wikia for one year or more, that person will be removed from their position and be given Rollback/VIP status. Should they later return and wish to rejoin the staff, they need only ask and they shall be given their rights back. # If it is noticed amongst the staff that one member is not performing their duties in a way that benefits the site, then a review process can be initiated where all active staff members (admins, mods, CC, and IC) write reports on whether they think that member should be removed from staff. If a super majority (three-quarters) agrees that the user should be removed, then they will be given notice five days prior to their rights being removed. If in that time they have changed their ways of doing things, then a second review process will start. If there has been no change, then they will be removed. # To be considered a candidate for any staff position, a user must be in good standing with the Wikia for at least six months. For admins: one year. It is not required that a user be given a “lower” position before they are made admins. "Strike" Gallery Failure to abide by any of these rules may result you being ban. Thank you, Kushowapedia Staff. File:Kushowa Half-Disturbed.png|One strike, Kushowa will start disturb from disgusting things for ban up to 1 week, Two more and you will be ban File:Kushowa Disturbed.png|Two strikes, You let Kushowa get disturbed while reacting the video for 2 weeks, One more and you will be ban File:Kushowa Disgust.png|3 strikes, Kushowa gives you a final warning and will hold your suggest to react him a cringe video for 1 month, You will be ban after this File:Kushowa Cringed.png|You are banned from let Kushowa reacted to a video with disgusting things Category:Kushowapedia Category:Rules